


Cookie Memories

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Family, Fluff, Humor, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: There was a loud clatter from the kitchen. Sam drew his gun and poked his head in the room. “Gabriel?”“Yeah.” Gabriel looked up from the floor. A mess of flour, eggs and other ingredients was all over him.“Are you okay?” Sam tried not to laugh.Gabriel flopped his arms around spreading the flour and egg mixture everywhere. “Just peachy.”Sam stepped into the room. He set his gun on the only spot of clear counter. “What happened?”Gabriel scowled at the mess. “I have a confession.” Gabriel looked up at him with sad eyes. “I can't bake. I usually snapped up what I ate. I really want some homemade cookies but I can't bake.”This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Cookie Baking and Confessions.





	Cookie Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place way in the future after season 14 and the world gives them a break.

There was a loud clatter from the kitchen. Sam drew his gun and poked his head in the room. “Gabriel?” 

“Yeah.” Gabriel looked up from the floor. A mess of flour, eggs and other ingredients was all over him. 

“Are you okay?” Sam tried not to laugh. 

Gabriel flopped his arms around spreading the flour and egg mixture everywhere. “Just peachy.” 

Sam stepped into the room. He set his gun on the only spot of clear counter. “What happened?” 

Gabriel scowled at the mess. “I have a confession.” Gabriel looked up at him with sad eyes. “I can't bake. I usually snapped up what I ate. I really want some homemade cookies but I can't bake.” 

Sam helped the messy archangel to his feet. “Go get cleaned up. I can clean in here and when we're done, I'll help you make some cookies.” 

Gabriel looked over at him. “Really? No health food cookies? I want cookies dripping in sugar.” 

“I promise. No health food cookies.” Sam grabbed the mop and bucket. 

Gabriel left the kitchen. Sam swiped at the mess over and over with the mop. How was he going to make cookies? He couldn’t bake either. Dean knew how to bake. Sam finished up with the mop and put it away. He wiped down the counters and swept the floor. 

Sam looked around the kitchen before making his way to Dean’s room. Well, Dean and Cas’ room. “Dean?” Sam knocked on the door. 

“Come in Sam.” Cas called. 

Sam cautiously opened the door. He sighed in relief when he saw that Dean and Cas were fully clothed. They were lying on the bed. “I was wondering if we could all make cookies. Gabriel wants some but, neither him or I can bake. I figured we could do it as a family/flock thing?” Sam tipped his head down. His hair covered his face. 

“Sure.” Dean spoke after sharing a look with Cas. “Where is the shortstack?” 

“He’s in the shower. He tried on his own, I guess, and managed to spill flour and eggs all over himself.” Sam looked up with hopeful eyes. 

“What kind of cookies?” Dean got up from the bed. 

“Honey.” Cas got off the bed and fixed his coat. 

“Peanut Butter.” Sam offered. 

“Double chocolate chip with chocolate frosting.” Gabriel poked his head in the room. 

“Whoa!” Dean held up a hand. “Only two types today. Next week we can make more.” 

Gabriel had a stare down with Sam. 

“Honey and double chocolate chip.” Sam looked away from Gabriel’s golden gaze. 

“No frosting.” Dean pointed at Gabriel. “That seems like overkill and it’s diabetes in a cookie.” 

“Fine.” Gabriel followed his flock down the hall. 

They entered the kitchen Sam had cleaned. 

“Okay. Teams. Cas and me and Sam and Gabriel. I will help both of the teams.” Dean grabbed two mixing bowls. 

Gabriel snickered. “Teams. Destiel and Sabriel.” 

Dean almost dropped the mixing bowl in horror. “Please tell me you don’t read that crap.” 

“What?” Gabriel smiled mischievously. “Do you mean the fanfiction of a certain Winchester Gospel book series? I would never.” Gabriel held a hand to his chest in mock offense. 

Dean glared at him. “For that, I’m tempted to make peanut butter cookies.” 

“Okay! I’m sorry!” Gabriel held up his hands. “I swear.”

Dean set the bowls on the counter. “Gabriel and Cas are go-fors.” 

“Gophers?” Cas frowned. “We are not small rodents.” 

Gabriel face palmed. “Go-fors. It means you go get the ingredients that he calls out for.” 

“Oh.” Cas looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Now, we need honey, eggs, flour, sugar and cocoa powder.” The second Dean was finished the angels vanished. 

“You know they are going to get the best, right?” Sam grinned. “Probably go to a farm to steal the eggs and you know Cas will get fresh honey.” 

“Yep.” Dean smirked. “It gives us time to get everything else ready.” 

Dean set to work preheating the oven and pulling the other ingredients from around the kitchen. He fiddled with his phone and pulled up a couple recipes. “Here.” Dean shoved his phone at Sam. “Read this.” 

Sam read through the instructions. “Seems simple enough.” 

“Good.” Dean leaned his hip against the counter.

A flutter of angel wings and Cas and Gabriel appeared with their arms overflowing. Cas had a jar of honey and a basket of eggs. Gabriel was carrying a fifty pound bag of flour on his shoulder. A fifty pound bag of sugar was perched on top. His arm curled around the bags to hold them. A huge container of cocoa powder was in his other arm. 

Dean and Sam shared amused looks. 

“Planning on opening a bakery?” Dean quipped. 

Gabriel looked down. “I thought we could bake something every week. We don’t do enough as a flock and I just figured we could do this. It doesn’t have to be cookies every week. It could be a cake or pie or donuts.” Gabriel made to fly away. “I can get a smaller size.” 

“Wait! Gabriel!” Sam called out. 

Gabriel paused. 

Sam looked over at Dean. They shared a silent conversation. 

“We will be happy to do this every week. We do need a break from hunting every now and then.” Dean looked over at the human archangel. 

Gabriel lit up and set the bags down. “Okay. What’s next?” 

“Okay. Cas, we need a saucepan. Gabriel and Sam need to put the butter and sugars in a bowl and mix them.” Dean gave out instructions. 

Sam laughed as Cas made a huge saucepan appear. 

“Whoa Cas! We need a medium sized one.” Dean exclaimed. “We are not making cookies for an army.” 

Gabriel grinned. “We could.” 

“No.” Sam shot down. “We are making a single batch. We could give some to Jody and the girls.” 

“Aw, come on Sam. Please?” Gabriel pleaded. 

“Maybe next time shorty.” Dean cut in. “Now are we going to make cookies or chat like girls?” 

The small group set to work on making the cookie dough. When they were on cookie sheets and placed in the oven, Gabriel made to leave the kitchen. 

“Uh huh, Hobbit.” Dean snagged the back of his shirt. “We need to clean up and wash the dishes. No using angel mojo!” Dean shot a look at both angels. “We do it the human way. Cas and Sam can do the dishes. Gabriel and I will clean the counters.” 

“Did you just call me a Hobbit?” Gabriel demanded. 

“You are the shortest one of us here.” Dean shrugged. “And I have seen the food you can pack away.” 

“If I’m a hobbit, then Sam is an elf.” Gabriel got to his full height. 

“Then Cas is a dwarf because he is the next shortest.” Dean countered. Dean and Gabriel had a stare off. 

“Guys.” Sam coughed. “The kitchen isn’t going to get any cleaner.” 

Gabriel and Dean began cleaning up with a lot of good natured ribbing. Gabriel jumped when the timer rang. He abandoned his rag and ran for the oven. When Dean pulled the cookies out, Gabriel drooled. 

“Hey, pipsqueak. You’re drooling.” Dean smirked at Gabriel’s look of anger. 

“You know something, Winchester?” Gabriel stalked closer to him. 

“What, Tinkerbell?” Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Gabriel growled in anger. “You are going to get your just desserts soon.” 

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, Shorty.” Dean grabbed a honey cookie and bit into it. 

Sam and Cas shared an exasperated look at their older brothers. 

&*&*&*&*&

ONE WEEK LATER...

“GABRIEL!” Dean yelled. 

Gabriel snickered as a 5’4” Dean entered the room. “Aw. Look at the cute little small fry.” 

“You are dead.” Dean growled. He tackled Gabriel. The two wrestled on the ground until Gabriel had Dean pinned. 

Gabriel laughed. “You are the second human who can say they wrestled an angel. Give up?” 

“Never.” Dean kneed Gabriel in the nuts. 

Gabriel yelped and rolled away from Dean. 

“Change me back or no more cookies!” Dean snarled. 

“Fine.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean grew back to his 6’1 height. 

“Truce?” Dean held out his hand. “I’ll stop calling you short nicknames and you never do that again?” 

“Deal.” Gabriel shook his hand. “Can we make more cookies?” 

“Tomorrow?” Dean offered. “How about we watch a movie?” 

That afternoon was spent with the last of the cookies. 

“We are making more cookies.” Gabriel ate the last of his double chocolate chip cookie. 

“What type?” Dean asked. 

“Peanut butter.” Cas answered. 

“Sugar!” Gabriel yelled. 

“Oatmeal raisin!” Sam called out. 

Gabriel looked at Sam with horror. “That is not a cookie. I can’t believe I’m in a flock with you!” 

“It is too a cookie!” Sam argued. 

Dean sighed. Cas grabbed his hand. This was their flock and they loved each other.


End file.
